The Toddlers
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to "A Bolton Addition". Follow Troy and Gabriella's twins as they hit the toddler stage of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton opened his eyes as he saw the streaming sunlight coming from the window in the master bedroom. He turned over and saw Gabriella still sleeping. Troy kissed her head softly. He looked at his wife and thought his life was perfect. Troy had two amazing twin children and a loving wife. The alarm clock had just gone off and Gabriella turned, opening her eyes.

"Good morning Brie" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning. I have to take a shower. I have to be at the office in an hour. Can you get the twins up?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Yes I will wake them up" Troy said getting out of bed.

Troy walked over to Gabriella before she got to the bathroom and kissed her lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her husband's muscular frame.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Troy walked out of the bedroom and went down the hall. He went into his two-year old son, Alex's room. Troy looked at his sleeping son. Alex had dark brown hair like Gabriella but Troy's blue eyes. He kneeled down against the toddler bed and rubbed his back.

"Alex, you have to wake up. You are going to grandmas and grandpas house" Troy told his son.

Alex moved around a little bit then opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Alex then put his arms up signaling he wanted to be held. Troy opened his arms and Alex jumped into them. Alex leaned his head on his father's shoulder as they walked out of the room. Troy then walked to his two-year old daughter, Hannah's room. She had dark brown long hair like her mother and Troy's blue eyes as well. He put Alex down and kneeled down against his daughter's bed, kissing her head softly. Troy was leaving for an away game later that day and Gabriella had to work on a case at her office. They had asked Troy's parents to watch the twins and they agreed.

"Hannah Banana, you need to wake up. You are going to grandma and grandpas house" Troy said to his daughter.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Daddy up?" Hannah asked signaling she wanted to get up.

Troy helped her out of her bed. Hannah then walked out the door. Troy and Alex followed Hannah until she got to the stairs.

"Hold onto the rail Hannah" Troy told his daughter.

Hannah held the rail as she walked downstairs. Alex then did the same. Troy followed them downstairs and into the kitchen. He picked up Hannah and Alex and set them into their high chairs. Troy then went to the refrigerator and brought two jars of baby food. He sat down in front of them and opened the jars. Troy took a scoop of baby food and put it into Hannah's mouth and then Alex's mouth. Troy heard footsteps he turned around and saw Gabriella.

"Mommy" Alex said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed her son's head. She then went to her daughter and kissed her head. Troy finished feeding the twins and wiped their mouths. He then released them from their high chairs. Alex walked carefully to Gabriella and put his arms up. Gabriella picked the toddler up and rested him on her hip.

Hi Alex are you excited to go to grandma and grandpas?" Gabriella asked the toddler walking to the living room.

"Gwandma and Gwandpa!" Alex said squealing.

"Yeah Al. Let's go get dressed so you can go" Gabriella told her son.

Gabriella walked upstairs with Alex in her arms. She walked to his room and set him on the changing table. Gabriella quickly changed her son's diaper and threw the dirty one away. She then put his outfit for the day on. They then walked out of the room. Troy had done the same with Hannah and came out of the room at the same time as Gabriella.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Troy asked his children.

"Yeah" Alex and Hannah said.

Troy and Gabriella got the twins into the car. Then the couple got into the car themselves. Troy drove to his parent's house and parked the car. Gabriella and Troy got the twins out of their car seats. Alex and Hannah ran to the front door of their grand-parents house. Troy rang the doorbell and heard the door open. He was met with his mother.

"Alex and Hannah give your grandma a hug" Lucille said.

Alex and Hannah walked up to their grandmother and Lucille picked both twins up hugging them in the process. She put them down.

"Go play in the backyard guys" Lucille said.

The adults watched the twins run to the backyard.

"How are you guys?" Lucille asked.

"We're doing pretty well. I have to leave for a game this afternoon" Troy said.

"Where are you playing?" Lucille asked her son.

"Seattle. I will be home tomorrow night" Troy said.

"That's good though. Well say goodbye to your kids so you won't be late" Lucille said.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the backyard and saw the twin's playing. They walked up to the toddlers and kneeled down.

"I have to go to work guys. Say goodbye to mommy" Gabriella said.

Hannah and Alex walked to their mother and fell into her arms. She kissed both of the twin's on the head.

"I have a game tonight but I will be home tomorrow" Troy told his children.

"No night?" Hannah questioned her father. She wondered if he was coming home to say goodnight to them.

"No baby, I will be home tomorrow. Mommy will be here at night" Troy said.

Hannah started to cry and then Alex followed. Troy opened his arms and the twin's cried. He kissed them both on the head.

"I love you Hannah" Troy said kissing his daughter's head.

"I wuv you too" Hannah said.

"I love you Alex" Troy said kissing his son's head.

"I wuv you too" Alex said.

Troy and Gabriella got up and thanked Lucille for watching the twins. They then parted their separate ways. A couple hours later, Hannah and Alex were taking a nap. Lucille had let them play until they got tired. The doorbell rang, and Jack opened the door.

"Hey they are asleep" Jack said.

"Good. Did they wear you out?" Gabriella asked.

"No they were perfect as always" Jack told his daughter in law.

Jack brought Gabriella inside. He took her to the family room where Gabriella saw Hannah and Alex asleep. Gabriella smiled and picked a sleeping Alex up. Jack then picked up Hannah, who was also still asleep and they all walked outside to the car. Jack put Hannah in her car seat and Gabriella put Alex in his. Gabriella thanked Jack for watching the twins. She then got into the car and drove home. Gabriella pulled up to the house and opened the backseat door. She brought Hannah and Alex out still sleeping in their car seats. Gabriella then walked them to the front door. She put the car seats down, unlocked the door, and carried the seats with her children into the house. Gabriella set the two car seats on the counter in the kitchen and closed the front door. She then walked back to the kitchen and unstrapped the twin's seat belts. Gabriella then took the sleeping twins upstairs and put them into their crib. She then walked downstairs and heard the phone ring. Gabriella ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Brie" Troy said.

"Did you just get there?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Yeah, we just pulled up to the hotel. How are you and the twin's?" Troy asked.

"We are fine. Hannah and Alex are both asleep. I got to your parents house and they were past out on the couch" Gabriella told her husband.

"Well at least they ran around and wore themselves out" Troy said.

"Yeah, anyway good luck tonight" Gabriella said.

"Thank you, I got to go. I love you Brie. Tell the twin's I love them" Troy said.

"I love you too and I will" Gabriella said.

The couple hung up the phone. Gabriella heard a cry from upstairs so she walked upstairs and saw that Hannah was crying. She went to her daughter's crib and picked the crying toddler up.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"A monster was going to eat me" Hannah explained to her mother.

"Honey, it was just a bad dream. Do you want to go play downstairs?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Hannah said nodding her head.

The rest of the day Gabriella and the twins lounged around the house and watched Disney movies.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Gabriella made the twin's and herself pasta for dinner. She then gave Hannah and Alex a bath and put them in their pajamas. Gabriella and the twins were watching TV when the phone rang. Gabriella ran to find the phone, when she got to it she picked it up.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi Brie" Troy said.

"Hey, how was the game?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"We lost but it is okay. What are you guys doing?" Troy asked.

"Aw I'm sorry baby. We are watching TV in our pajamas. Do you want to talk to them?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, give the phone to one of them" Troy said.

Gabriella covered the phone.

"Hannah Banana, someone is on the phone for you" Gabriella said smiling.

"Who is it?" Hannah asked confused.

"Answer the phone sweetie and see" Gabriella said.

Gabriella gave Hannah the phone and she put it to her ear.

"Hwello?" Hannah answered.

"Hey Hannah, how are you?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Daddy!" Hannah squealed.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you guys doing?" Troy asked.

"We were watching TV daddy" Hannah told her father.

"Oh, hey guess what?" Troy asked his daughter.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I'm coming home tomorrow morning. I will be home at lunchtime" Troy said.

"Weally?" Hannah squealed in delight.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you" Troy said.

"I miss you" Hannah said.

"I miss you too baby. Give the phone to Alex now okay? I love you Hannah" Troy said.

"I wuv you too daddy" Hannah said.

Hannah gave the phone to Gabriella who gave it to Alex. Troy talked to Alex for a while and then Alex gave the phone back to Gabriella.

"Well I am going to put them to bed. What time will you be home tomorrow?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I will be home around twelve" Troy said.

"Okay, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said.

The couple hung up and Gabriella went to the couch.

"Okay guys time to go night night" Gabriella said.

"Mommy, can you carry me?" Hannah asked.

Gabriella opened her arms and Hannah went into them. She picked her daughter up and Alex followed behind them. They went upstairs and into the bathroom where Gabriella helped the twins brush their teeth. Gabriella then tucked them in.

"Good night Alex, I love you" Gabriella said kissing her son's head.

Alex fell asleep in an instant. Gabriella turned on his night light and left the room. She then walked to Hannah's room.

"Good night Hannah, I love you" Gabriella said kissing her daughter's head.

Gabriella walked out of her daughter's room after turning on her nightlight and went to the master bedroom. She climbed into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella was woken up by the sun streaming through the window. She sat up and stretched her body out. Gabriella got out of bed, yawning and walked to her son's room. Alex was awake.

"Good morning Alex" Gabriella said.

"Good morning mommy" Alex said.

Gabriella picked him up and rested her son on her hip. Gabriella and Alex went to Hannah's room and saw her walking to the door.

"Did you get out of bed by yourself Hannah Banana?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah mommy" Hannah said proudly.

"Good job honey" Gabriella said giving her daughter a high five.

Gabriella and the twins went downstairs to the kitchen.

"When is daddy coming home?" Hannah asked.

"He is coming home at lunchtime. So we still have a while" Gabriella said.

Gabriella made the twins and herself breakfast. She then took the twins upstairs and changed their pull ups and put new ones on. Gabriella then put their outfits on and took them downstairs. She looked at the clock on she got downstairs and saw that it was eleven thirty.

"Daddy will be home in a few minutes" Gabriella told her children.

"Yay!" They both squealed.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran to the door and opened it. Troy stood in the doorway and smiled. He dropped his suitcase and Gabriella jumped into his arms.

"I missed you" Gabriella said mumbling into her husband's shirt.

"I missed you too Brie. Where are the twins?" Troy asked looking around the living room.

"They are playing upstairs. Why don't you go surprise them?" Gabriella suggested.

"I think that's a great idea" Troy said.

Troy pulled Gabriella into his embrace and kissed her softly. She kissed back and then pulled back smiling.

"Go find your children" Gabriella said.

"I'm on it" Troy said walking upstairs.

Troy quietly walked upstairs. He saw his children playing in Alex's room. Troy walked up behind them.

"Hey guys" Troy said.

Alex turned his head and his jaw dropped. Hannah turned around and squealed.

"Daddy!" Hannah squealed.

Hannah got up carefully and jumped into her father's arms. Troy spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"How are you guys?" Troy asked sitting down next to Alex.

"Gwood" Alex said.

"Did you win?" Hannah asked referring to his game.

"No we lost. It's okay though" Troy said.

"I want to pway basketbwall" Alex said.

"You do?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I want to be just like you" Alex said.

"Do you want to learn how today?" Troy asked his son.

"Yeah" Alex said.

"I want to learn too!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Okay, how about we get you changed into your shorts and tennis shoes then we will play?" Troy said.

"Okay" The twins agreed.

The family got ready for a basketball lesson that nobody will ever forget. The family went outside and Troy taught the twins how to dribble and shoot the ball into the hoop.

"Pass it over here Hannah" Troy said.

Hannah threw the ball to her father who then threw the ball into the hoop.

"Yeah" Alex said.

Alex jumped up and down. He smiled brightly when he saw his father shoot the ball into the basket.

"Daddy, can I shoot?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, here start dribbling the ball" Troy instructed his son.

Alex dribbled the ball like Troy showed him.

"Now, dribble and run at the same time" Troy said.

"That's hard daddy" Alex said.

"Try it" Troy said.

Alex dribbled the ball again and then started running. He then was lifted up by his father.

"Throw the ball Al" Troy said.

Alex threw the ball and it went through the hoop. Troy put Alex down and watched him squeal happily.

"I did it! Mommy, did you see?" Alex asked his mother.

"Yeah Alex, I saw. Good job bud!" Gabriella said.

They played a little while longer until it got dark. Troy and Gabriella brought the twins into the house. After dinner, Troy and Gabriella gave the twins a bath then helped them brush their teeth and get into their pajamas. They then put the twins to bed.

"Goodnight Hannah. I love you" Gabriella said kissing her daughter's head.

"Night night mommy" Hannah said.

"Goodnight Hannah Banana. I love you" Troy said kissing his daughter.

"Night night daddy" Hannah said.

Troy put Hannah's nightlight on and then left the room. The couple then walked to Alex's room.

"Goodnight Alex I love you" Gabriella said kissing her son's head.

"Night night mommy" Alex said.

"Goodnight Al. I love you" Troy said kissing his son's head.

"Night night daddy" Alex said.

Gabriella put Alex's nightlight on and the couple left the room. The rest of night in the Bolton house was quiet. All that was heard was the even breathing of each member of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alex woke up and walked quietly to his parent's room. He climbed onto the bed and sat in between his parents. Alex then poked Troy and he turned over, opening his eyes and looking at Alex.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"Can we pway basketbwall now?" Alex asked his father.

Troy laughed and looked at Alex. He smiled and kissed his son's head.

"Later. It's really early still Alex. Uncle Chad is coming over later, maybe he can play with us?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah" Alex said louder.

Troy put his finger up to his mouth, signaling for Alex to be quiet because Gabriella was sleeping right next to him. Troy got up and picked his son up. He then took Alex to his room and tucked him into bed.

"Go back to sleep Al" Troy told his son.

Alex fell asleep and Troy walked back to the master bedroom. Troy saw Gabriella's eyes open.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Alex wanted to play basketball. I told him when Chad came we would. Then I walked back to his room and he went back to bed" Troy explained to his wife.

"You have created a basketball monster Troy" Gabriella said.

"Hey in my defense I offered to teach him. He didn't have to end up liking it. I guess you have two "lunk head basketball boys" in your family now" Troy said jokingly.

"Oh joy, now I know what to look forward too" Gabriella said mumbling into her pillow.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy. Go back to sleep" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella went back to sleep. A couple hours later, Troy and Gabriella woke up.

"Should we get them up?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we might have a hyper two year old son until Chad comes though" Gabriella said.

Troy walked to Alex's room. He saw Alex, wide awake.

"Hey bud, you ready to play basketball with Uncle Chad and I?" Troy asked his son.

"Yeah!" Alex said excitedly.

"Okay, let's get you changed into some shorts and tennis shoes" Troy said.

Troy helped Alex get changed and then the two boys walked downstairs. They both went to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Alex said screaming.

"Oh my gosh Alex. Are you excited to play basketball with Uncle Chad?" Gabriella asked the hyper two year old.

"Yeah mommy!" Alex said excitedly.

The doorbell rang and Alex screamed again.

"Al you need to calm down okay?" Troy told his son.

Alex waited for his father to open the door to reveal Chad.

"Hey man" Troy said.

"Hey" Chad said.

The two best friends did their signature handshake.

"Hi Troy" Taylor said.

"Hi Tay" Troy said hugging his best friend.

"Hey bud" Chad said greeting Alex.

"Uncle Chad!" Alex said.

Alex launched himself into his uncle's arms.

"What's going on Al? Why are you so hyper?" Chad asked.

"Basketball" Alex said.

Chad looked at Troy and shook his head.

"You put the ball in his hands already?" Chad asked.

"I thought we should start early. He loves it. I told him that you played and he freaked out. Al was really excited. Maybe we could teach him some things" Troy said.

Chad walked over to the toddler and kneeled down to his level.

"Are you ready for basketball Al?" Chad asked.

"Yeah" Alex said softly.

"Nope I don't think you are ready. Are you ready to play?" Chad asked.

"Yeah!" Alex said screaming.

"Okay let's go to the backyard" Troy said.

Alex ran outside after Chad. Troy and Chad got the ball they were going to use pumped up and ready.

"Okay Alex, show Uncle Chad how you shoot" Troy said.

"Okay" Alex said.

Alex dribbled the ball and ran as fast as a two year old could go. He ran toward the basket and was lifted by his father.

"Shoot Al" Troy said encouraging his son.

Alex threw the ball into the hoop.

"I did it!" Alex said.

"High five Alex that was awesome" Chad said.

Alex gave Chad a high five.

"Okay, ready for something a little harder?" Chad challenged Alex.

"Yeah" Alex said.

"Chad, be careful. He's only two" Troy warned.

"Don't worry Troy. I will go easy on him" Chad said.

Chad taught Alex how to play a one on one basketball game. They played for a while.

"Shoot Al, shoot!" Troy coached.

Alex jumped up and threw the ball but landed on his arm on the ground. He started crying and Troy and Chad ran over to him.

"Alex, does this hurt?" Troy asked.

Troy poked his son's arm.

"Ow, daddy stop!" Alex cried.

"We got to get him to the emergency room. I think it's broken" Troy said.

"Gabriella is going to kill us" Chad said.

"Don't even start with that Chad" Troy said.

Troy picked Alex up carefully and brought him inside the house. Alex was still crying hysterically once they got in. Gabriella came into the kitchen and saw Troy carrying Alex.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Alex was trying to pass the ball and he jumped up in the air and landed on his arm. I touched it and he said it hurt a lot. So we are going to the ER" Troy said.

"Troy, I told you to be careful" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry Brie. I know it's my fault. Now, we have to get him to the hospital" Troy said carrying Alex to the car.

Troy buckled Alex and Hannah into their car seats and closed the door. Gabriella and Troy got into the car and were about to pull out of their driveway.

"Hoops, do you want us to follow?" Chad asked.

"Yeah" Troy said rolling his window down.

Troy, Gabriella, and the twins drove to the Albuquerque General Hospital. Troy parked the car. He then helped Alex out of the car while Gabriella got Hannah out. They all walked into the ER and were immediately admitted to a room. The doctor that came in looked at Alex's arm and assessed that it was broken, like Troy had said earlier. The doctor put a blue cast on Alex's arm and left the room.

"How are you feeling Al?" Troy asked his son.

"When can I pway basketball?" Alex asked.

Troy looked at his son. He then looked at Gabriella, who was angry.

"Al, you have to let the bones in your arm heal before you can play again" Troy said.

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"No bud, not tomorrow. You have to wait a month for the bones to heal and then you can play" Troy said.

Alex's eyes started to water.

"Honey, I know you want to play. You have to let your arm heal. It's not for forever" Gabriella told her son.

"But mommy…" Alex cried.

"Alex, you need to let your arm heal. You can't play until the doctor says its okay" Gabriella said.

The family spent the rest of the day trying to cheer Alex up. Alex didn't want anything to get in the way of his love of basketball.


End file.
